The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbines. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems for gas leak detection in a turbine enclosure.
Gas turbines are used to generate power for various applications. To protect the turbine from the surrounding environment and vise versa, the gas turbine may be housed or enclosed in an enclosure with appropriate inlets, exhaust outlets, and ventilations, etc. For example, a gas turbine may be housed inside an enclosure, which may facilitate reducing noise during turbine operation and contain environmental hazards such as fuel gas from leaking to the surrounding environment. While sensors may be installed to monitor the general health of the fuel and piping systems and detect major fuel leaks, it is difficult to detect minor leaks. The minor leaks may go unnoticed and result in decreased productivity and reliability of the turbine system.